Schustervention
by cazak95
Summary: Spin off from my other story "Karate Kurt". Kurt is still protecting his friend's but could that be his downfall. Some Will Bashing will occur.


**Slight (a lot of) Will bashing I just hate the guy ok. **

Shuester-vention

"Kurt lately I've hear chatter about you in school and it's not good" Mr Schue started looking at Kurt warily. The word was it was Kurt who broke Karofsky's arm (though he wasn't talking) because he pushed Blaine down some stairs which had been dealt with by Sue Sylvester who was principle.

"David Karofsky-"

"Deserved what he got I'd pay money to the guy who got him" Kurt said his face was clear of all expression.

"Well it's been said that it was you who attacked him" Kurt still wasn't giving anything away still.

"So I'm in your office because of a rumour even though you taught us that it's stupid to see fact in rumours" Kurt shot back.

"You can't expel me on a rumour" Kurt stood and walked out as Mr Schue spluttered. He hated Kurt. He was a teacher and he had favourites Kurt just wasn't one of them. Kurt had always talked back and said his ideas were outdated or stupid. He had gone to Sue to join Cheerio's and he knew he'd given away information to her but again had no proof. Kurt was arrogant and thought he was better then everyone. He knew Kurt had a soft spot his friends especially Blaine. Schuster had a plan to ruin Kurt E. Hummel.

Break line thingy

"Hey guys" Kurt sat down with the glee club lunch table in the hall. Everyone sat with their girlfriend or boyfriend apart from Quinn, Puck, Blaine and Artie. Santana had come out months ago because of Kurt's reputation with her they thought they could bully her. After some black eyes and some choice words Kurt and Santana were again on top of the school. And since Blaine had moved people did nothing to him after seeing Karofsky, especially now that Karofsky had a broken arm. Brittney had once called him Godfather which confused him till she explained.

"Were like high school mafia and you're the leader so you're the Godfather" To which Santana smiled and the guys laughed. Since his Karate secret he didn't feel it necessary to hid his muscle behind clothes anymore so he had started to exercise more which also helped him have an intimidating nature. He was still fashionable but he didn't want to get clothes wrecked because of a fight.

"What did Schue want with you" Blaine asked looking concerned. Kurt had told him about Karofsky's arm and he didn't like that Kurt had attacked someone because of him but he knew how protective Kurt was of him.

"Wanted to know about Karofsky" Blaine face paled but Kurt smiled. "He said he thought it was me but rumours won't condemn me." Blaine took his hand and looked at him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble ok I don't think Mr Schue like you at all he keeps glaring at you if you have an idea its weird. Ok" Blaine was always worried about Kurt. Kurt found it endearing.

"I'll be fine I only do things if you guys are threatened. I'm not malicious and I don't hurt people for the sake of it. Self defence. They hurt you they hurt me self defence" Kurt explained everyone looked at him with tiny smiled of love on their faces. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Err…. That was a kiss…. A friend kiss not a…. like I want to date you…. Err type of thing…. I'm going to err….. Go…. Err bye" Blaine floundered for a minute and then shot off. Kurt looked on with wide eyes.

"Did he say he wanted to date me" The others started to laugh at that. Kurt looked back to where Blaine disappeared. He got up and went to the choir room were Blaine was pacing mumbling to himself.

"Hey" Blaine looked shocked that Kurt was there. Kurt moved to him and got uncomfortably close. Blaine never moved just started until his eyes twitched to Kurt's lips. Kurt moved and kissed him. Blaine gasped but kissed back. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine waist and Blaine moved his around Kurt's neck gripping the hair at the back of his neck. They both parted for air resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply.

"Will you be my boyfriend" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine nodded still in a daze and kissed him again.

Mr Schue watched from his office smirking if he could damage Blaine, Kurt would fall too.

**Cue evil laugh. Mwahahahaha! **


End file.
